


Cotton Candy

by Remnntaki



Series: wholesome stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, F/M, Gen, Hanging Out, Lance (Voltron) Being Lance, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: “Lance, thank you for tonight,” She speaks as they snuggled in the lounge watching an Altean movie from her childhood that Coran saved. Lance glanced at her, “I haven’t had this much fun in Decaphoebs” his heart warmed up.“I’m glad I could give it to you, you needed this” Lance says reaching his arm over Allura as they watch the film.





	Cotton Candy

  Lance invited Allura to have a sleepover, she’s been on edge with recent battles and the collation. So he decided that she should take a break; the game, kill bot phantasm one, is the game they’re playing tonight. For a foreign princess: who has never touched a controller in her life was playing effectively. Allura was kicking Lance’s backside at the game, she won, “Yes!” cheered Allura, thrusting her fists up in the air.

  Lance groans accepting defeat, “How’re you so good at this game?!” he exclaims.

  Allura smiles and sets the controller down, “I don’t know,” she replies laying against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Why would Lance ask me to spend an hour with him so late at night? She pondered.

  “Lance, I wanted to ask you a question, why did you want me to play these games with you?” She questioned, Lance blinks, he’d admit that he simply asked her to play video games for the night. But his intention is to spend time with Allura, “You’ve been busy with the with the collation and becoming a paladin. A break would be perfect for you.”

  He did this for me? “thank you Lance, but don’t bother. I’m fine” an assuring smile spreads on the princess’ face. Lance gave her a modest smile, he trusts Allura, she could handle herself, “But have fun every so often! Let’s play pranks!” he suggests

  “What’s a prank?” Asked Allura

  “You’ll see,” Lance replies with a foolish grin

  The two then commence their hijinks, oftenest the pranks involved putting space goo somewhere and waiting for their victim to react. By the moment they prank Coran, Allura was in tears and is losing air from laughing so hard. Lance even shows pictures of his family to Allura; reminding her of Altea. Telling her about holidays like Valentines Day, Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, et cetera.

  “Lance, thank you for tonight,” She speaks as they snuggled in the lounge watching an Altean movie from her childhood that Coran saved. Lance glanced at her, “I haven’t had this much fun in Decaphoebs” his heart warmed up.

  “I’m glad I could give it to you, you needed this” Lance says reaching his arm over Allura as they watch the film.

  Later that morning Hunk and Pidge stroll into the main lounge to find Lance and Allura snuggled up in each other. With knowing grins they walk off so the couple can have peace and quiet.


End file.
